


Watching the final of Fullmetal Alchemist

by ManiacaYaoi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BAMF Edward Elric, Characters Watching, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacaYaoi/pseuds/ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Basicaly what the title says. Fullmetal Alchemist characters were brought to a room to watch the last episode of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. But they will also watch scenes of other episodes. This will be a three-shot.Rated M to be sure.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Van Hohenheim, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. To know the end, one must first know the begn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, It is me again.  
> This is a watching the show fic. I only did with the last episode and a few parts of others espisodes. But i pretend to write a fanfic of the characters watching all the anime.  
> You know the drill, English is not my first language so any grammar errors please tell me.  
> Hope you all like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the episode when the boys try human transmutation

Edward Elric was just minding his own business researching and trying to find a way to bring his and his brother bodies back and trying to find out what the Homunculus wanted with his country, when suddenly he saw himself in a strange room. The room were huge, with a lot of sofas and armchair, looking very comfortable, and with a giant white screen in front of those. And he was not alone. His brother was beside him, but in the room were also the Colonel Mustang and his team, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Fallman, Kain Fuery. Maes Hughes, Sheska, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Major Miles, Captain Bucaneer, Izumi, Sig, Scar, Winry, Pinako, Zampano, Darius, Ling, Fu, Lan Fan, May Chang, Xia Mei and Van Hohenheim were also there. They all looked confused and out of place.

\- What? Where are we? What is going on? – They all started to question, but before they started to fight a caped woman appeared in the middle of the room.

\- Quiet – She yelled making everyone stop talking and direct their attention to her – Thank you, now you must want to know why I brought you all here. The answer is simple, I brought you all here to watch the future.

\- What are you talking about? – Mustang asked impatient

\- Well I am glad you asked. You see I brought you all here to watch the end of the journey of two people in this room, or maybe the beginning of a new one. You are going to see what will happen in more or less two years from now. Ah and before you try, there is no way to leave this place before you watched this and you alchemy doesn’t work here.– She said and after everyone had taken their seats she continued – There are a few things you need to know before you watch this. So, I am going to show what happen before and then I will answer any questions you may have.

Before they could protest or ask for more information the white screen started to show things.

" ** _Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter."_**

\- Isn’t that your voice Chief?* – Asked Fuery, everyone wondering the same thing

-It sure seems so – Said Ed musingly

" ** _However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit"_**

" **The First Day"**

\- Wait the first day? What is this about? – Asked Olivier still wondering what is she doing there and not in her Briggs.

\- Well, that is the beginner of everything – Said the caped woman. Ed and Al shared a look, having an idea of what this is about and not liking it.

" **Ed! Al! Where are you?"**

" **Oh, my." Trisha said surprising looking at her sons.**

**The scene changed showing a young Edward and young Al, sitting on the floor of their father’s office, with a lot of books opened around them. Al was lying on his stomach reading a book while Ed was drawing a transmutation circle in front of him.**

\- Wow Chief, that is you? – Coed Havoc

\- Yes, It is me and Al

\- And that must be you mother. She is ho.. – He didn’t finish his sentence as Hawkeye pointed her gun in his face.

\- You are so cute, but not as cute as mine Elisia – Said Hughes – How old are you?

\- Hum, I am not sure. I think Al is four and I am five

" **Messing up your dad's study again?"**

" **Watch." Edward said. He put his hands on the ground and caused a transmutation, though it couldn't be seen what was transmuted as the screen was on Trisha, watching her sons.**

" **That's alchemy, right?" She asked.**

**Ed's transmutation was shown to be a little bird.**

\- This was your first transmutation? And you were only five? – Asked Mustang impressed. He obviously knew that Fullmetal is genius, he himself had found the boy, but to think that a kid of only five years could do an almost perfect transmutation so young was really impressed. Not only him but all the other alchemists of the room and even the ones who didn’t know much of alchemy were impressed.

" **Did your dad teach you that?" Trisha asked, kneeling in front of her sons.**

" **How can we learn anything from someone who's not here?" Edward asked.**

Hohenheim got a bad taste in his mouth. He still thought he did the right choice in leaving his kids and Trisha to look for a way to die with them, but he felt a little sorry for missing so much of his sons lives. Right know his oldest Ed was a grown boy and his youngest was an armor. He didn’t know what had happened to them or to his wife. But even thought he was also proud, his sons were genius.

" **We read the book, and it was written in there." Al explained.**

" **It was written in there?" Trisha asked.**

**Both of the boys looked down. "Should we not have done it?"**

**Trisha clapped her hands. "Not at all." She said reassuringly, smiling brightly. "Amazing! You're your father's sons, all right!"**

" **Your mom is proud of both of you." Trisha said.**

**Ed and Al smiled brightly.**

**-** Your mom seems like a really nice person – Said Armstrong ripping his shirt

\- Yes, she was … AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING OF YOUR SHIRT

" ** _And that was it. Mom praised us. We were so happy about that, that we became caught up in alchemy."_** **The exterior of the house was shown as Edward's voice continued the story. _"But the summer of that year, there was an epidemic, and Mom passed away."_**

\- What? – Hohenheim standing up looking at his sons – Trisha is…

\- Yes, _dad_. Mom is dead, she has been dead for many years now. Where were you? – Ed stood up as well, facing his father.

\- Brother… - Al tried to stop his brother to do anything harsh but he too wanted to see what would be his father excuse.

\- Ed, Al, I am sorry, I … Some day you will understand why I had to leave, but I never thought I would be gone for so long, and I am sorry

\- We can talk about this latter, I fear that things will only get worse, it is better if we end this quickly – Said Mustang forcing the three to sit down again. Some of the pother were looking at them with pity, losing their mother so young and without a father present …

**Flowers are shown on top of a grave. The two boys sat in front of the grave, looking downcast. "Brother, I'm hungry." Al said. "It's cold. Let's go home. Once Dad comes home…"**

" **Don't you talk about him!" Edward shouted angrily. "That bastard doesn't care about us. He didn't even come home for mom's funeral."**

**With his words Al looked more upset. The grave is show and in it is write ‘Trisha Elric :1878-1904’.**

\- I am sorry – Said Hohenheim quietly filled with guilt and sorrow.

" **I wonder if we can bring mom back." Edward finally said . Al looked at him surprised.**

 **-** NOOO – All alchemist screamed – You can’t do this!

\- Yes, we know this … now. – Answered Al ashamed.

" **But it was written in that book that creating people is something you're not allowed to do." Al replied.**

**Edward stood up. "That's why it will be our secret."**

Nobody said anything, they were all too worried about where this would go. Winry sensing that this would cause even more grief to the brother changed her place to go sit between Ed and Al, who only smiled thankfully.

" ** _From then on, we looked into what we would need to perform human transmutation, to bring Mom back to life, and honed our skills under an alchemy teacher."_** **The scene changed showing a book of alchemy and then Ed and Al training under Izumi.**

Izumi looked down. If she had known about the boys intention, if she had told them about her own human transmutation, maybe they wouldn’t have committed the same mistake as she. Sig signed hugging his wife, he knew what these boys meant to her. They were like the kids they never could have.

" ** _It took years and years, but we wanted to see Mom's smile, and we wanted to live happily with Mom again."_** **The house is shown, and the the boys lying on the floor reading alchemy books. _"With those thoughts in mind…"_**

**Edward signed a paper as he finished the plans for human transmutation.**

" **Done." – He smiled**

**The sky turned red and a crow cried. The house is shown again, this time with a red coloration.**

" **Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5 grams; iron, 5 grams; silicon, 3 grams..." Edward listed the things while they appeared on the scene.**

**Water was poured into a pan that was sitting in the floor.**

" **All right, now to write the constructional formula." Edward said.**

**The array was drawn on the floor**

" **Now, we just need some soul data." Both boys cut their fingers and let their blood drip into the pan before moving to the edge of the array and kneeling down. They put their hands on it. "Here we go, Al."**

" **Mm-hmm." Was Al's reply.**

All the observer holds their breaths. That is it. Nobody could make a sound all to absorbed and nervous about what is going to come. But even thought it was a really tense situation the alchemists in the room, excepting the one that already had done a human transmutation, were looking fascinated at the transmutations circle. Subconsciously they were all hoping they would give up on this, but knowing that this had already happened and nothing they did could change that.

**When the boys put their hand in the circle, this lit up with a bright blue light, lightening following by. Soon the light started to get red, and black things started to get out of the circle.**

" **Brother, there's something strange here." Al said woried while his brother stared around them.**

**A giant eye suddenly opened up in the array along with black hands protruding from it.**

\- What is it? – Exclaimed Ling, never had seen something like that before

\- It is the gate – Answered Izumi, only bringing more questions

\- Gate? – Major Miles asked trying to understand better.

\- It is the gate to the truth. You will understand latter – Said Ed dejected.

**These black hands latched onto Al's arm and at that moment his hand suddenly disappeared into particles.**

" **Al!" Edward yelled when the hands got to his leg making it disappear.**

**Edward screamed in pain before falling onto his chest. He glanced over his shoulder to see his leg being grabbed by those black hands.**

" **It can't be….a rebound?!"**

" **Brother!" Al shouted, distracting Ed from his thoughts. "Brother! Brother!" Al screamed desperately with tears in his eyes, trying to reach his brother, while the hands involved his whole body.**

\- What is happening? – Cried Winry worried holding tightly on Ed’s hand and Al’s metal one.

\- It is the toll – Answered Al, but didn’t continued. They all looked at the screen worried.

" **Al!" Ed screamed, trying to reach his brother's hand before it completely disappeared. Their hands were just an inch apart when there was a blast of white.**

**Before Edward could reach Al, he disappeared. Edward them found himself in a strange room. The place was all white with the exception of a giant door behind him.**

**Edward blinked and looked around. "Al? Huh? What was I doing again?"**

**“Hey." A voice rang out, scaring Edward. Sitting right in front of him was a white figure outlined in black.**

\- Oh god, who is him now? and where are you? – Brosh asked exasperate. He wasn’t understanding anything. By his side his pair Maria Ross was also lost.

\- You will see – Ed, Al and Izumi all answered at once. 

" **Who are you?" Ed asked.**

**The figure threw his hands on the air excited because of the question. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked that!” His voice was strange, like they were a lot of different voices talking at the same time “I am what you call world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps Truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one” He said and then pointed at Ed "And I am also You." The gates behind Edward suddenly opened, the same eye of before showing on the gate. Ed turned slowly to face it. “Welcome, you stupid fool, who doesn’t know his own place.**

**Black hands came out of the eye and started grabbing Ed who screamed in panic, trying, and falling, to run away from the gate.**

**“Pipe Down. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Edward was still screaming, getting dragged to inside of the gate, that was closing again. “I will show you the truth” The doors slammed shut.**

**Edward was pulled through a completely dark area before it was suddenly filled pictures and memories passing across him really fast.**

" ** _It was like a tremendous amount of information was being stuffed directly into my head."_**

" **Stop!" Edward screamed. "My head is gonna split open"**

**Once again, Edward body was being decomposed.**

" **I'm being broken down!" Edward shouted. "No! Stop it!"**

" ** _It felt like my head was going to burst open. But then suddenly, I understood. This was truth."_**

**A white figure that looked like his mother appeared in front of Ed, who tried to reach out to her. "M-mom." The figure's white hand reached for his, but before they could touch, Edward was suddenly outside the gate, hand still stretched forward.**

\- What the hell? – They all shouted

– What was that thing? – Asked Pinako losing her composure. That kids, who were almost her own grandkids, had passed for all that.

\- That was the truth – Answered Ed tired, now looking much older than he really was. – That is the truth about alchemy and about life. That is why me and Al can do Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Because we have seen the truth.

\- But Al couldn’t do transmutation without a circle until few days ago – Pointed Mustang

\- That is because it was so traumatic that I forgot. It was in Dublith that I remembered what I saw in the gate – Answered Al, equally tired.

Hohenheim was thinking, the “Father” as he called himself would destroy another country to meet the truth.

" **How was it?" Truth asked.**

**Edward put his hand down and turned back to face the gate.**

" **Yeah," Ed murmured, walking towards the gate. "My theory of human transmutation was not wrong. But it's missing something. What I seek was just ahead…the truth about human transmutation. Please, show it to me again!"**

-What? You are still thinking about it? – Asked Hawkeye. Everyone laid their eyes on Ed skeptic.

\- At the time yes. Because I hadn’t seen yet the result of the transmutation. – Ed said unapologetically – But now I know the truth. It is impossible to bring someone back to life.

They were confused by the certain of how he said it.

**The truth stood up. "I can't. I can only show you this much for the toll you've paid."**

" **Toll?" Edward asked.**

 **-** Toll? – They all asked

" **Yes, toll." Truth held out his left leg which began to form into Ed's leg as his own disappeared.**

**Edward stumbled back horrified. Truth them was in front of him, millimeter from his face, smiling grotesquely. "It is an equivalent exchange, right, young alchemist?"**

**Edward appeared again in the basement, hands clutching his thigh, the rest of his leg had vanished and he was bleeding a lot.**

**He screamed again. A pant and shoes were shown. Ed’s hand, with blood on it, hit the floor. "Damn! This can't be happening!" He started to drag himself close to the circle, on his stomach. "It wasn't … It wasn’t supposed to… Damn it all! It's been taken away!" His blooded leg showed up, his left leg was missing just below his tight. He fell over onto his side, tears pricking at his eyes. "Help! Someone! Mom! Mom…"**

**His eyes opened with shock as he finally looked at the result of the transmutation. But what he saw in front of him couldn't even be considered human. It looked like a monster with its insides all sprouting out. The thing couldn’t move right, and blood poured of it mouth.**

**“No, this is wrong. This isn’t… This isn’t what we wanted!” Cried Edward staring in horror at what his transmutation had created. Alphonse clothes were shown lying on the floor. “Alphonse! Alphonse! Alphonse. This is my fault.**

**Some of them were crying now. Winry was hugging Ed, still holding Al’s hand, sobbing hard in his shirt. Pinako was wiping her tears with her hands. Izumi was hiding her face in Sig’s crouch crying silently, sig too had tears in his eyes. Hohenheim had tears running down his cheek, his poor sons. The military weren’t crying, but they all looked at the screen with sorrow, and pity for the two young boys, with the exception of Alex Armstrong that was crying loudly hugging both Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. Ling and his companions too weren’t crying, but he had a look of despair in his face. May Chang and Xia Mei were openly sobbing holding onto scar. He was to feeling pity for the boys, but it was more a reinforcement of what he already believed that alchemy shouldn’t exist.**

**The suit of armor in the basement fell over and Edward scrabbled over to it as best he could with one leg. "Damn it. Damn it!" Close to the ‘chest’ of the armor, he used his own blood to drawn an array in the armor. "Give him back! He's my brother!" He sat up, showing his leg with a improvised bandage on his still bleeding leg. "Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything! You can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!" Edward screamed, tears running down his cheeks. He clapped his hands in front of him, fury and determination shining in his eyes. Blue light started to fill the room.**

-Brother – Said Al quietly looking at his older brother, who was still holding Winry. He didn’t know exactly what had happened that night, he was touched that his brother would give up so much for him – I…

\- I know – Interrupted Ed. He gave his brother a little smile, punching lightly on the armor chest. Everything would be okay.

**The scene changes and Mustang was shown, he was a little younger too. He looked with horror at the transmutation circle and the puddle of blood on it.**

**“Lt Colonel, they’re not in the back eith… What is this” Says Hawkeye entering the room, she too looked young, and her hair was shorter. Mustang face contorted in angry “Where are they? Where are the Elric brothers?”.**

**Pinako’s auto mail shop was shown, and Den was barking “Be quiet, Den. Don’t bark at our guests. What … Hey, you!” Pinako was opening the door when Mustang and Hawkeye entered brashly. “What are soldiers bursting in here for?” Mustang looked at Ed, who was at a wheelchair, with the armor behind him. He looked pitiful. Mustang grabbed him by the shirt lifting him “We went to your house. What was that over there? What did you make?” He said angrily.**

\- Mustang! You should have been more delicate. He is a child! – Armstrong yelled at the Colonel, who signed in defeat

\- I know, but they had just broken the Taboo, I didn’t know what to do.

**Ed looked down even more depressed. Mustang was surprised when the armor grabbed his arm and said “We’re sorry. Please forgive us. We’re sorry. We’re sorry. We’re sorry” The armor was shaking. “You are…”**

**“This is a surprise.” Mustang, Pinako were sitting at the table, with Ed in his wheelchair and Al holding it. “I had heard that there was a brilliant alchemist here, so I came to see him, but I never imagined that a child like this could ever perform human transmutation, imperfect thought it was, and even bond a soul” Mustang said, looking at the armor, that now he knew to be Alphonse. He looked again at Ed, whose eyes were without light. “He is more than qualified to become a State Alchemist. Once he becomes a State Alchemist, he will have to serve as a soldier in the event of an emergency, but at the same time, he will receive various special privileges, and research if the highest level will become possible to him. They may even find a way to get their bodies back, or…” Pinako interrupted him “After he came stumbling in here, covered with blood, I went over to their house. What was there… What was there was not human. Is alchemy what created that horrific thing? I am against it! Would you have these boys go through hell again?”**

**The scene changed to show Hawkeye sitting. “Here you are” Said Winry giving her a cup of tea “Thank you” They both sat in silence for a while, until Winry said shyly “Humm, Tennent” Riza smiled “You can call me Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you” She said extending her hand, but Winry didn’t accepted it, instead looking down “Miss Riza, have you ever shot someone?”, “Yes” Riza answered surprised. “I hate soldiers. My mother and father were taken away to the battlefield and were killed there”**

**Winry looked down sad, even trough she now knew how they died, and that they had died trying to save people, it still makes her sad. It was Ed’s time to hug the girl.**

**“And now, you’re trying to take Ed and Al away too.” She said downcast. “It’s up to them to decide whether or not they will go. Yes, they will decide for themselves” The scene come back to Ed and Mustang speaking “I’m not forcing you. I’m just offering you the possibility.” It changed again, back to Riza “Whether to move forward or whether to stay still.” Mustang again, decided “Will you end your days in despair? Or will you seek the possibilities and bow to the military?” Riza, “The boys will be the ones to decide”. Mustang “If the possibility is there, you should move forward in order to get your bodies back. Even if the way ahead is through a river of mud.”**

\- Wow Roy, this was a great speech. Who would have thought – Said Hughes laughing trying to lift the tension of the room a little.

\- Yes, it sure was Colonel. But Brother’s speeches are still better – Said Al

\- What? – Asked indignantly Mustang – My speeches are way better than the shorty

\- WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT? – Screamed Ed, while everybody looked at him unbelieving

\- Nobody said that Brother – Al tried to talk to his brother.

\- But you know. Al is right, chief’s speeches are really better. – Said Breda to Mustang disgust, while everyone else laugh. 

**The scene come back to Winry looking at Riza. Winry looked down at the tray with the cup of tea and said “Miss Riza, why did you become a soldier?”, Riza answered “Because there is someone I have to protect.”**

**Roy and Riza looked at each other with friendship, complicity and something else on their eyes.**

**-** She would make a good wife – Said Hughes to Mustang, making him choke and scold the major who laugh.

**Winry looked shocked at the answer, but before she could say anything the door opened and Roy showed up. “We are leaving” he said, Hawkeye stood up and agreed. Outside of the house Riza was saying goodbye to Winry “Well, good bye young lady” Winry then extended her hand to Riza “It is Winry” Riza smiled taking Winry’s hand “Okay, Winry. I hope we’ll meet again”**

\- Wow good Tennent, now you have Winry approval – Said Ed. Winry hit him on the head telling him to shut up. Hawkeye were feeling kind of proud of herself to deserve the young girl approval **.**

**Al, Pinako and Winry were shown outside of the house seeing the car leaving. Riza’s voice is heard while Ed shown up alone in the wheelchair in the living room. “Will they come?” Mustang voice is heard next “Yes, they will.” Riza says again “That boy had a spiritless look in his eyes” Mustang face is shown smiling “You think so? Those … were eyes that had flame in them” A close into Ed’s face shown his eyes shining with determination.**

Before anyone could comment on what they had just seen, Hohenheim stood up and asked the caped woman.

\- There is somewhere we can have a private conversation? – He asked surprising the others.

\- Yes of course – She said, and a door appeared in the room – You talk there

\- Thank you – He said, then turning to Ed and Al – Can you two come with me for a bit. I think there is something you two must know.

Winry looked worried at Ed, but he nodded at her standing up and going to the other room, followed by Al and his dad. When the door closed behind them the caped woman turned to the rest of the people of the room.

\- I know you all must have a lot of questions, and there is a lot you need to know before watching the next part, but we better wait for them – She them pointed to the other side of the room, where now had a big table with a lot of different kinds of food on it – Why don’t you all eat something and take a break while you wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know is not Ed's voice but I trought would be better if it was him saying this


	2. The things that need to be said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like an interlude.  
> They will not exactly react to the anime in this chapter but they will talk about the things that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so Hoheiheim is a little ooc because I wanted him to show more emotions. Hope you liked

****

_Winry looked worried at Ed, but he nodded at her standing up and going to the other room, followed by Al and his dad. When the door closed behind them the caped woman turned to the rest of the people of the room._

_\- I know you all must have a lot of questions, and there is a lot you need to know before watching the next part, but we better wait for them – She them pointed to the other side of the room, where now had a big table with a lot of different kinds of food on it – Why don’t you all eat something and take a break while you wait?_

In the other room, Hohenheim locked the door behind him and them facing his sons. Al playing with his finger nervously and Ed had his arms crossed and a scorn on his face. He couldn’t believe that this two were his sons, the last time he had seen them they were little kids, and now they were all grown and with an enormous burden to carry. And Edward resembled him so much, especially since he has his hair long. He knew that he had a lot of explanation to give, and he could only hope his sons would forgive him, but he couldn’t resist, being so close to his sons again, he dragged both of them on a hug, surprising them. Ed looked like he would fight back but gave up on it, he was still mad at his bastard father, but he couldn’t lie to himself that he had missed the man. The hug didn’t last long.

\- Now old bastard, what do you want with us? – Asked Ed harshly

\- Brother

\- Well, I have a lot of thing to explain – He looked really old – Please sit. This is a long story

Ed and Al looked at each other, but decided they would listen to their father. The brother sat on a sofa while Hohenheim dragged at chair so he could sit facing his sons. He didn’t say anything for a while.

\- Well, I don’t know where to start. – He said finally, looking at his sons – First I want to know what do you know about what is happening to this country.

Ed and Al exchanged looks again, but decided to tell their father everything.

\- We know about the homunculus, and that the Fuher is one – Started Ed

\- And that they obey a man named “Father”, that looks like you. And that they have a plan for this country – Continued Al

\- But, we don’t know what – Finished Ed. Hohenheim looked thoughtful, he signed and said.

\- I see. You two already know a lot, but not everything. I need to tell you two about my past.

\- But what this have to do with what is happening to the country? – Asked Al intrigued

\- You will understand. – He paused looking troubled – Humm, I think I will start from the beginner. I was born three hundred years ago in Xerxes

Ed eyes widened; beside him Al seems to be having the same questions.

\- You will understand, just let me finish – Hohenheim anticipated that his sons would have a lot of questions, but this was already hard enough to him, he would like to finish without a lot of interruption – Anyway I was a slave, number 23. And my master was a scientist. And one day he used my blood for an experiment. From this experiment he created the first homunculus.

The brother gasped in surprise. This was getting more and more weirder, first their father had been born centuries ago, then he reveal that he had been a slave, and now that the first homunculus was created with his blood!

\- It was a black thing, with an eye and a mouth, trapped in a glass. But since I usually didn’t had anyone to talk and the thing didn’t seemed to be much we became sort of friends. He was the one who choose the name Van Hohenheim to me – Their father continued. He wasn’t looking at them anymore, instead looking at his hands. He seemed to be lost in his own memories – He asked me if I didn’t want more, instead of the live of a slave. He compared us both, saying that we were both trapped, without freedom. He started to teach me, and soon I become my master’s assistant and an alchemist.

Hohenheim stopped talking, the next part would be hard. Ed and Al seeing that their dad needed a moment waited in silence. Finally, after a few minutes Hohenheim took a long breath and continued.

\- I was happy with my life. I had risen in social status and was dreaming about having a wife and children – He said, this time looking to his sons who were listening closely to his story – But he wanted more. One day he was called into the palace, the King was old and wanted to live forever, and the homunculus said he had the solution. With a few years they had completed the human transmutation circle around the whole country.

\- What – Ed gasped but didn’t finished, looking at his father even more curious.

\- When the circle was completed the king did the human transmutation. But the homunculus had cheated him. He said that the one standing in the middle of the circle would become immortal and wouldn’t be hurt. But the king wasn’t the one standing on the circle, instead it was me and him.

He took another break. Then looking at his sons he continued.

\- I woke up confused, all around me were dead bodies including the ones of the king and my master. As I walked thought the halls of the palace, I only found dead bodies. Everyone, everyone I knew, my friends and their families, women, men and children all dead. Then he showed up, wearing the kings robes and with my face.

\- You don’t mean… - Started Ed, now understanding what his father’s story had to do with what are happening in the country

\- Yes, the one that calls himself “Father” is the homunculus of the glass. He used the information’s on my blood to assume a human form, that is why we are so look alike. He said that for having given my blood to make him, he thanked me by giving me a name, education and a body that would never die. I … I could hear the voices of the souls that were inside me. We are both, in a way, a philosopher stone.

He waited a little to let all this news information sink into their heads. Edward put his head in his hands, now a lot of things made sense, there were still some pieces missing but he was starting to understand the truth about the country. Alphonse was looking at his father with a new way. He was sorry for all he father had passed.

\- And because I am a philosopher stone, that I had to leave you

Ed lifted his face again looking to his father.

\- But why? Why did you had to leave? – Asked Al meekly, he could be in a enormous body, but he was still just a teenager. One that grow up without a father. 

\- For a while after this all happened, I was distressed, but eventually I come to accept what had happened. For a long time, I didn’t care that I would never die, I had accepted it. But then I met Trisha and we fell in love, and then we had you two and I started to get worried and scared. My children would die before me, I would never die with the woman I love. So, I decided to find a way. A way to make me mortal again so I could grow older with Trisha and watch you two grow. Leaving you was really hard, but I had to.

\- But why didn’t you never come back? – Asked Ed, and this time Hohenheim didn’t see a State Alchemist, a teenager with a burden on his back. He saw his three years old son, holding onto his pant looking for comfort.

\- I wanted to go back. I though about it all the time, but I always though you were okay, and if come back I wouldn’t have the strength to leave again. And when you are so old as I am, time start to become different, years seems more like days, I lost track of time. But I know this isn’t an excuse. I will understand if you never forgive me, but I love you two.

He looked downcast to his hands, surprised when he felt two sets of hand hunging him, without thinking he hugged his sons back like his life depended on it, not caring abpoout the tears running down his cheeks.

\- I forgive you dad – Al said, and he sounded so small, like the fourteen years old boy that were trapped in the armor.

\- You know. I can’t forgive you yet, but we can try again – His heart almost broke when he heard that Edward couldn`t forgive him, but the next sentence gave him hope and made him smile.

\- Thank you, my sons – After a while they all broke the hug. After composing themselves they decided it was time to go back to the room.

When they come back to the main room, they found everyone in sat again talking about what they had saw. As soon as Winry saw them se went to their direction, silently asking if it was everything okay. Ed nodded, saying that everything was fine. The other tried to not bring attention to them, in order to give them privacy.

Ed, Al and Hohenheim grabbed something to eat and them went to sit again. Al and Ed in one couch with Winry between them and Hohenheim in the couch beside them with Pinako. The caped woman them returned to the room.

\- Good, now that everyone is here, before we show the future, it would be a good idea if you all, especially Edward and Alphonse, tell the other what happened after what we saw, and what is happening to the country. After that I will tell what will happen in the future so you can all understand the next part.

\- So shortie, start talking them – Said Zampano

\- WHO IS … - Started Ed, but was interrupted by Al who put a hand on his mouth

\- Not now Brother – He said exasperate

\- Hunf, fine. Okay, so after Colonel told me about being a State Alchemist, I got my automails.

\- Yeah, usually an automail recover takes three years, but Ed insist in doing it in one – Said Pinako smoking

\- Even thought he was puking blood all year – Winry scolded at Ed

\- Wait, one year?! – Asked Buccaneer amazed. That little kid passed thought two automail surgery in only one year. Olivier was also impressed, for all she had seen already, that kid could be Briggs material.

\- Yeah, anyway, I did my recover in one year and them I did the test to be a state alchemist and passed with the title of Fullmetal.

\- Them both brother and I went in missions for the Colonel in order to find ways to get our bodies back – Continued Al.

\- Ok, and what she said that is happening to the country? – Asked Olivier frowning.

\- Ok, so, me and Al found out that the philosopher stone is made using human’s souls. – Said Ed to the defeat of Ling and May Chang, if the philosopher stone is something so evil, how could they become immortal.

\- Yes, but not only this. There also these things called homunculus, they are monsters, immortals and they work to a man who calls himself father. We don’t know yet their intention, but the fuher is one of them. – Said Mustang shocking everyone.

\- That is right – Said the woman again – So I won’t enter in all the details, but basically, this father is a homunculus too and he is trying to use the whole country to open a gate to the truth. In the future he succeeds in open the gate, but he was defeated by most of the people that are in this room, and so are his homunculus.

They all started to think about what the future would bring.

\- Well, now that you are all informed about what is happening, may I show you the end of it all? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I finished this much quicker than i though I would.  
> The last chapeter will come soon.  
> I hope you like it.  
> :)


	3. The end or maybe the beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last episode/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> I skipped a few parts.

**Chapter 3 – The end, or maybe the beginning**

_\- Well, now that you are all informed about what is happening, may I show you the end of it all?_

They all agreed excited to finally see what would happen in the future.

\- Okay, first I am going to show how Al got his body back.

\- What? – Cried Al – I get my body back. Instead of answering she started the video.

**Ed is shown drawing a human transmutation circle on the floor. He has his arm back, but is all bruised and he is bleeding in several place, but he is smiling. Around him were Ling and a few soldiers.**

\- Look, that is me – Said Ling happy to finally appear on the screen, but only La Fan and Fu give him attention. The others were more worried about what were happening that got Ed so bruised.

\- What is happening? – Asked Olivier, she didn’t like not knowing the situation.

\- Well, to sum up, there were a big fight and you guys won. This is few minutes after you defeated the bad guy.

**“I will be right back” He said surprising Hohenheim who is shown beside Izumi “This is the Fullmetal Alchemist’s final transmutation” he said and them clapped on the circle, activating it.**

\- What do you mean by final transmutation? – Asks Al worried

\- I don’t know – But he was already coming to a guess of what his future self is going to do.

**Ed appeared again in the white room. In front of him was the Truth and behind him the doors. “You are here to bring your brother back, are you?” Asked the Truth, still sitting on the floor. “But how are you going to pull a whole person out of here? What price will you pay? Will you offer your body?” Ed grinned, and pointed to the door without looking at it “I’ve got your price right here. This huge thing.” The scene shows the door “This is my gateway of truth. Which mean it’s up to me how I use it. Am I wrong?” He finished smiling showing his teeth. The truth starts to laugh, putting a hand on his face “Is that what it’s come to? Are you sure about this? If you lose your gateway, you’ll never be able to use alchemy again.”**

\- So that is how … - Murmuring Ed

\- What, brother, you can’t do this! You will lose your alchemy! - Worried Al, his brother couldn’t lose his alchemy because of him. The others were having mixed thoughts, they were happy that Al could regain his body, but worried about Ed losing his alchemy. Winry looked from one brother to the other, worried about them. 

\- What, this is the perfect solution Al! We are finally going to get your body back. Don’t worry about me, I will be fine. You will see.

**“You are right” Ed said looking at his gate “It’s true, beyond this gateway lies everything about alchemy. However, I’ve been manipulated because of it. After having been shown the so-called truth, I was convinced that I could solve anything with alchemy. But I was wrong, that was just arrogance.” The truth talked again “You would lower yourself to become just a normal person, unable to use alchemy?” Ed was looking up, and his blooded face became more apparent “Lower myself nothing. I’ve been just a person from the start. An insignificant human who couldn’t save a little girl who had been made into a Chimera”**

Ed and Al looked downcast; they could never forget Nina. Mustang team and Hughes who new about the incident were sending sad looks to the brother.

**“You are sure you will be okay without it?” Asked the truth again. The voices of several of his friends were heard, the last one being Winry’s. Ed smiled brightly “Even without alchemy, I still have them!”**

They all looked at ed with different eyes, this boy that had already gone thought hell was going to lose his alchemy and was not worried because he had his friends.

**The truth seemed really excited “That is the right answer, alchemist. You have beaten me” Ed clapped his hands and touched the doors “Taki it with you. All of it.” Truth said standing up, the door started to lightening up blue, and vanishing. “The back door is over there” The truth was pointing behind him, he too was vanishing, but he was smiling. “Edward Elric”. Al is shown, his hair is long, and he is extremely thin but he is smiling. Ed helps Al stand up, passing his arm through his shoulder to help Al walk. “That was a crazy thing to do” He said to Al in a scolding tone, but without meaning it. Al smiled “You too, Brother”. The doors on Al’s side start to open and Ed says. “Now let’s go home. Together.” Al nods and they cross the door.**

\- Brother I – Al was having difficult in saying how much he was grateful for what his brother did. Ed sensing this went to his little brother and hugged him

\- I know Al.

\- Wow, I can’t believe you defeated God – Said Darius grinning, these kids were definitely something else.

\- Well, now that you know how Al got his body back, let’s see the end.

**The hospital is show and then a man appears talking to a nurse. “Which room is Colonel Roy Mustang in?” “Let’s see… May I ask your name?”**

\- Wait, who is that guy? – Asks Fu, still trying to understand what all this had to do with him.

\- He is an army doctor. But more important, why I am in the hospital?

**“My name is Knocs. I am a private-practice doctor. If you relay that to him, he’ll know who I am.”**

**Journey’s End**

**“Hey young lady” Maria Ross appears outside of room “It’s been a long time. Who is this gentleman?” She asks noticing that Knocs is not alone. “Oh it’s kind of a long story. You might say he’s my big gun. Well? Is he letting it get him down?” Mustang appears, but when he opens his eyes, they were gray, he is blind**

\- What happened to me? Why am I blind? – Cries Mustang exasperate, he can’t be blind, he needs to become Fuher first. The others were also worried, what could have happened that let the Flame Alchemist blind

\- You were forced to make a human transmutation, so you could be used as a sacrifice by the ‘Father’

Ed was outraged, he may not like the Bastard (well, maybe he likes him a little), but even him had to admit that the Bastard is a good man, and he have goals. To see him having to suffer the consequences of a human transmutation that he was forced to do pissed him off.

**“The crops that will be planted in the Ishvalan region will primarily be double-cropped” Mustang says confidant “Okay, that’s a mistake. It’s not double-cropping, it’s dual-cropping. There is no way you’re going to earn their trust like this.” Breda says. Then it shows Mustang in a hospital grown sitting on his bed. Around him were Breda and Fuery, and a lot of books. “I know” mustang says crossing his arms “Okay, okay, so what two crops are they raising?” Knocs appear beside Maria Ross, his mouth is open and he is very surprised**

\- I don’t know why he is so surprised. He knows me for years now, he should know that a little thing like blindness wouldn’t stop me for achieving my goals – Says Mustang also crossing his arms, looking kind of offended. His team only smiled in disbelief; they knew the boss is strong. Even Olivier was a little impressed with the sheer will of the man. He may be a valuable rival after all. 

**“Wheat and cotton” He answer “Correct. See you are getting this, aren’t you?”; “Give me some credit. I’ve been looking into this since before it all started” Knocs looked at Maria Ross in disbelief while pointing at Mustang. “He said he was going to solve this Ishvalan problem before he became Fuher.” Maria ross says smiling. “Solve it? For that matter, become Fuher in the first place?” Knocs says, getting Roy’s attention “That voice … Is that you Dr knocs?” He asks, now the scene shows that Hawkeye is sitting on the bed besides Mustang also injured.**

Scar was thoughtful, he didn’t like the State Alchemists, obviously, but this man and the two brothers let him intrigued. He still didn’t know what to think of this man, but if he is trying to help Ishval, he would at least wait to see what would happen.

**“Hey, what can I say, you’re doing alright, huh?” Dr Knocs asks moving close to the bed with Maria Ross by his side. “Yeah, these guys are pests. They won’t give me any rest” Mustang says pretending to be bothered. “No, not that, I meant your eyes”, Mustang approach his hands to his eyes “Yeah, apparently, this is the punishment that Truth gives to those who dream of the future” He also have a bandage on his left hand. “Are you okay?” Knocs asks pitting the man. “Well, who can say? But I can’t stop dead in my track”**

\- Yeah Bastard, that is the spirit – Ed lift his right-hand smiling. Mustang didn’t bother to hide the little smile, proud of himself to be following the footsteps of the youngest alchemist. After all, if a child can move on without a leg and a arm, he, a Colonel, must move on too, after all what is a little blindness when you have a goal to achieve?

**“So Fuher? Or before you get that, Ishval?” Knocs asks, and Riza has a little smile on her face, she is proud of her friend. “The Ishvalan War of Extermination. That is where this all started …” Mustang and his team had a sour face, remembering the events. “Yeah, both for you, and for me.”**

\- What does he mean? – Asked Zampano, still kind of lost with all the new faces and new names.

\- We met in the Extermination War, I fried them and he examined – Mustang said shortly, the others didn’t ask to him to clarify as it seemed to be a sore subject.

**“Now it’s time to come to terms with it” Knocs seems surprised “Come to terms?” Mustang was decided “First, I’m going to open the closed-off Ishvalan areas. Them, I’m going to return the Ishvalans living in the slums back to their holy land. There’s still a lot to be done”**

Scar also made up his mind. He stood up and went to stop in front of Mustang who also stood up. Mustang team and Edward were on alert in case Scar decided to do something rash, while the others were watching and waiting to see what would happen.

\- This is true? You are really intended to help Ishvalan, even being one of the State Alchemist that helped to destroy it? – His eyes were cold, but Mustang held his own

\- Yes. Ever since the War of Extermination, my only goal was to become Fuher so I could fix all the wrong, starting with Ishval

Scar’s eyes were intense, looking through Mustang, trying to see a lie. When he was satisfied with what he saw, Scar extended his left hand, the one without the tattoos, to Mustang.

\- If this is really your intention, them you can count on my help. I will hold my revenge and wait to see what will come from you.

Mustang smiled, while everyone else relaxed. He accepted the hand

\- Let’s work together for a better future them – With the deal sealed both returned to their seats with a new hope.

**“It was because of Scar and the other Ishvalans that we were able to make it through all of this. We have to return the favor for all that they’ve done.” Fuery says while Breda agrees. Fallman them enters the room holding a pile of books. “Colonel, I brought the materials you requested.” Knocs was still stunned, and Hawkeye continues “This won’t blot out our sins, but we would like to start with whatever we can do.” Knocs huffs “Good grief, all of you. Hey, Marcoh, looks like they’ll save us the trouble of asking” This catch Mustang attention “Marcoh? Doctor Marcoh?” Doctor Marcoh enters the room, his face is all disfigured.**

\- What happened to Doctor Marcoh – Armstrong asks worried about his friend

\- He was captured by the homunculus, Scars rescued him, but to stop the homunculus to capture him again, Scar did this so he wouldn’t be recognized.

\- Hey, now that I realized. Where am I? – Ask Havoc frowning, why was he not with the rest of the team?

\- Well, during one of the fights you … you lost the feeling in your leg, and them you decided to retire, but don’t worry you helped defeat Father.

Mustang looks down, his subordinate would never walk again.

**Approaching the bed Marcoh turned to Mustang, and in his hand a philosopher stone “Colonel Mustang, I have a philosopher stone here. Might we not be able to return your eyesight with this?” Mustang seems surprised and them downcast, Marcoh also seems down when he continues “This Stone was one that I created using Ishvalan lives. I think it would be presumptuous of me to ask, but if it were to aid in the reestablishment of Ishval… No, I am not able to hear their voices so this will be a request from me, personally. I would like to heal you with this Stone. For the sake of Ishval!” Mustang still had a sad look “They might be upset over this, Fullmetal, too.”**

\- You should use it Colonel – All faces turned to Ed surprised that he would agree with it, except Al who nodded in agreement. Mustang was the most shocked.

\- What? Why would I use it? You too also had the opportunity and you never used even through you were looking for it for four years, so I should I?

\- Because, Mine’s and Al’s bodies were our fault, we wanted to bring mom back and we were arrogant to think we could. So, we will not use the lives of innocents to fix our mistakes. But you Colonel didn’t want to do the transmutation, you were forced to do this and you paid a lot for this – He said with a conviction that hit everyone in the room. Al nodded beside him; his Brother was right.

**“But I will use it anyhow. I will devote all my efforts on that basis” Mustang sounded sure of this, and Hawkeye smiled proud at him “Before I do, however, there is someone who needs that Stone more them I do. I will go after he does.” The scene changes to Havoc answering the phone and Breda telling him to go to the central.**

\- Boss … - Havoc was touched that his superior, his friend, would stay more time than necessary blind just so he could be healed first.

\- Ok, so I am going to skip a few parts. Just so you know, General Armstrong and Major Miles asked Scars to join them and general Grumman became the new Fuher.

**The scene changes to Resembol, Al is sitting taking a break and besides him there is a mullet “Are you okay?” When Al lift his head is possible to see that he has gained a little of mass, but is still underweight, and his hairs is cut short. “I didn’t think that my muscles had atrophied so much” Edward always worried about his little brother “Want me to carry you?” Al smiles, “No, that’s okay. I’ll walk on my own legs” Ed didn’t insist, he probably already knew the answer. “I’ll come back at my own pace. Brother, you go on ahead” But Edward denies “No. We left home together and we’re gonna return home together.”**

Edward and Al exchanged a look, doesn’t matter how much they passed trough they would still have each other.

**Al stand up a little shake and Ed get prepared to pick him up if he fell. But Al regain equilibrium holding on the cane. “Okay then, let’s go home together.” They start to walk again, but Ed is lipping a little “Brother, your leg…” Ed smile dismissing “Yeah, I haven’t maintained it for a while, so…”**

\- Hey, what was that for? – Edward now on the floor, yelled while rubbing his head where Winry had hit him with the wrench

\- You need to be more careful with my automail - She was also yelling, with another wrench on hand. After a while Al stopped the fight and they all returned to their seats.

**Al looked at his brother’s back for a moment and them thanked him. “Huh? What for?”, but Al decided not to continue. He them changed the topic “Come to think of it, I wonder If Ling and the others have made it back to Xing yet”, Ed signed “It’s been two months already. They’ve probably made it by now.” Al seemed satisfied with the answer, but them he looked down a little worried. “I hope May is okay”, Ed smiled convicted “Don’t worry about it. Leave her to him”**

\- Leave me to who? What is happening? – May was anxious, If she didn’t got the stone, them her clan would … No, she couldn’t let this happens, she traveled all the desert to find a way to help her clan and she would not fail!

\- Don’t worry. Ling got a Stone and will become the emperor, but he also promised that he would protect and help all the other clans, yours included.

\- Really, you will do that? – She turns to Ling with her eyes full of tears, and for the first time in a really long time Ling looked at her as his little sister, and not as a rival.

\- Yes, I promise – Smiling he hugged her while she cried in his shoulder. Lan Fa and Fu were looking proud at their young master, he would be a great emperor.

**“A lot has happened, huh?” Reminisced Al “Yeah, Especially for you, Alphonse. You seem to have become quite fond of May Chang the princess of Xing” Ed says teasing Al, who didn’t fall for his brother antics “She really is a nice girl, huh?”**

Ed started making kisses motions to Al, who different from the Al in the scene, was embarrassed. Winry, Pinako and even Hohenheim couldn’t help but laugh at the brother’s antics, it was really nice to see the two behave like real teenagers.

**“But never mind me, Brother, are you sure about Winry?” Ed’s face changed and he stopped walking, Al stopped beside him and both looked ahead were they could see Pinako’s house. Den is shown sleeping on the front door.**

\- Wait, what does he mean? Are you sure about me what? Edward – Winry looked from Ed to the screen and back to Ed, her cheeks pink with embarrassment What he could mean by that?

\- I don’t know neither. This is the future – He was equally flushed, what could he mean by that?

\- Well, let’s finish watching then – Sig was amused with the young love. He was the same way when he first met Izumi and started to fell for her.

**Den wakes up when Ed and Al arrive at the house, but he looks confused until Al says it is him. The scene changes to shown Winry sleeping on the kitchen table and being woke up by Den’s barks. “Do we have visitors?” she looks confused. She stands up and start to went to the door, but she stops when she hears Al’s voice “Den, you’re tickling me” while she walks almost in a trance to the front of the house, the scene shows pictures of the three of them as children.**

\- Awn you’re all so cute! But not as cute as my Elisia, look what she did yesterday – Hughes start showing them the pictures, and he would keep doing it if the Ice Queen hadn’t ordered for him to sit so they could finish watching.

**Winry finally opens the door, and find Ed standing while Al is on the floor with Den licking him. Al stand’s up when he sees Winry, she has tears in her eyes. She run and jumps on the making all three falls down. They hug for a while, and them she lift herself a little, tears running down her cheeks “Welcome home, dummies!” Ed smiles “Yeah” and Al replies “We’re home”.**

\- That is so beautiful, they are finally reunited after years of suffering – Openly sobs Armstrong, taking of his shirt and putting all three in a bear hug. While Al and Winry were conformed about their fates, Ed was still trying to escape the hug.

-WHY DID YOU TOOK YOUR SHIRT OF?!

The other were also really happy for the children, they were all laughing and smiling at them. Hohenheim had a few tears in his eyes, his boys would be okay.

**The scene changes and Ed is shown on the roof of the house trying to fix the roof, but hitting his own finger instead.**

**Two years later**

**\- Two years later, this mean that I must be 18 and Al 17**

**\- So, this is finally it, how this all saga ends – Al smiles to his brother**

**They both ignore the Colonel who is laughing at Ed for hitting his own finger.**

**“I am not very good at this” He says bringing the finger to his lips. He them clap his hands together and tries to fix the roof with alchemy, but he doesn’t success. “I guess that won’t work”. He climbs the rest of the roof and admires the view. He is not a boy anymore, he is taller and broad, his face is more muscle and his long hair is tied in a ponytail.**

**\- Wow look at this, who would believe, the piskpesk finally grow up – Mocked Mustang, but at the same time he was feeling a little proud that his protegee had grown so much**

**\- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPOUT MIDGET?**

**\- Brother calm down, Colonel didn’t said that**

**While Al tried to calm down Ed the other were thinking about how much the young boy had changed, he wasn’t only taller, he also looked more mature.**

**“Oh, well” he smiles “Brother, aren’t you done fixing it yet?” Al asks “I’m worn out from making all those courtesy calls. Winry is such a slave driver about that” he complains without really meaning it. “I mean, after all …” Al stops Ed’s rant climbing on the roof to join him “Winry says that once the apple pie is done baking, we’ll have a snack” standing beside his brother Al open a big smile “Wow, you can see especially far today, huh?” Both brothers stay side by side admiring the view. “Brother, I’ve been thinking about something for a long time” Al start “I’ve probably been thinking about the same thing.” The brothers stay admiring the view.**

\- What? What are you two thinking of? – Havoc was starting to get impatient with all the suspense. And for the look of the other faces, he wasn’t the only one. Ed and Al exchanged a look, they had an idea about what their future selves were thinking, but they didn’t want to say in case they were wrong.

**The scene changed, Al was drinking tea on Hughes house, in front of him were Gracia and Elisia a little older now.**

\- Wow, look at my beautiful Gracia and my little Elisia! Elisia is so cute, and my wife is amazing, don’t you agree – They had to wait a little for Hughes to stop fangirling over his wife and daughter.

**“Isn’t Edward bummed out about his left leg” Gracia asks “He’s all right. He saud he was okay with leaving his leg as automail as an admonishment to himself.”**

Al was a little upset that he couldn’t get his Brother leg back, but he knew his brother would never let him try specially since they got almost everything back.

\- Damm, this does sound like something I would do

**“Besides, he says that Winry would get all melancholy without it.” Gracia and Elisia laugh “Oh, now he’s just carrying on”**

Ed and Winry made eye contact but soon looked the other way, both blushing really hard. The adults in the room were all laughing at the teens expense. Winry was internally really happy that Ed would go that far for her

**“I sure am glad you’re back to normal.” A picture of Hughes, Gracia and Elisia is shown “I’m sure he’s thrilled, too”**

\- Wait, what does my Gracia means by that? Where am I? – Hughes had a bad feeling about this. Mustang frowned. *

\- I didn’t want for you to find out but … You die, you are killed by a homunculus – Even the capped woman who hadn’t showed emotions until them seemed closed to tears.

Mustang closed his fists ‘Damm’, Hawkeye looked at him worried. The room become really somber, Ed was trying to comfort Winry who was crying, but he was also having a hard time getting over the news. Hughes felt like he had a hole in his stomach. He couldn’t believe he would die and leave his girls behind. Even trough he was suffering he knew there was nothing he could do now, so he stood up and went to sit beside his best friend. He gave Roy a smile while squeezing his shoulder.

\- Sorry mate, but it seems I can’t help you become fuher – And if he didn’t know better, he could see small tears on his friend’s eyes.

They all stayed in silence for a almost half hour, they all need the time to think about everything that had happened and to absolve the news about Maes death. After they all had sat down again and composed their selves, the show come back.

**“We were afforded a lot of happiness, a lot of happiness, in a lot of places by a lot of people, including Mr. Hughes. And so, now, we feel it’s our turn to return the favor.” Al says smiling “Is that the equivalent exchange, like the alchemists say?” Gracia asks “No, by taking ten, and giving ten, it all ends up the same. So, we take ten, put something of ourselves on top of it, and return eleven. It is not much, but it’s a new principle we’ve hit upon. Now we have to go and prove it.”**

\- Wow, can we really do that? – Al was getting excited about the idea, and looking beside him he could see that his brother was also excited about it.

\- I don’t know boys, but this is really a god idea -Mused Mustang

\- And If there are someone who can make this happen is you two for sure – Izumi showed her approval, she could have all the mean face and be tough on the boys, but she was really proud of them.

**“There is something you want to do, them?” asks Gracia “There was a girl we were unable to save. We will never be able to forget that girl”**

Ed and Al looked downcast, Nina would always be a sorry subject to them, they could never forget or forgive themselves for failing her. Mustang looked at the boys worried, at the time that this had happened he tough this would be a shock on the boys but that they would eventually get over this, but now seeing that even two years latter the events still hunted the teens, he started to think if wouldn’t be a good idea to get them to talk with a professional about all this.

**The scene changes and now Zampano and Gerso were show in a restaurant eating like there is no tomorrow.**

\- Yo, look it’s us! – Zampano stands up with excitement to finally show up, looking at Gerso who is also smiling

\- Yeah! We are finally on the screen – They both hi five happy

**Alphonse is shown entering the restaurant and greeting Gerso and Zampano. He sits down with them and ask for food too. “So, you’re done paying all your regards?” Zampano asks “Yeah”, Gerso ask then “So them, it’s just about time” Al agree “We’re going to Xing. I plan to study alkahestry in full swing from May. And not just Xing. I’d like to travel around all the eastern countries, and study all sorts of things. I want to see many different sites, lean many different things, and meet many different people.” He says really excited**

\- That is a great idea Al – Ed was smiling at his brother. Then he opened an evil smile – Only you and the princess huh

\- Brother! – If he could he would be red by now because of his brother teasing.

**“So then, you’re really coming along?” He asks the other two “Of course we are!” They answer together “If we tag along with you, good thing will follow” Zampano says “That’s what our animal instincts are whispering to us” They were both really extra and Al laugh a little embarrassed. “Alphonse, we’re going to find a way to get our original bodies back. You’re the one who told us not to give up.”**

Zampano and Gerso fist bumped smiling. They would get their bodies back; they could feel it.

**“You brother isn’t going to Xing?” they asked “I’m going to East, and Brother is going to obtain more knowledge. And then, by bringing the knowledge of East and West together, we may be able to keep the tragedy of Nina from ever happening again. However… Brother and I are doing more than just that. We want to see just how big the world is”**

\- That is a great idea boys – Hohenheim surprise them by speaking after staying quiet for so long – Now that you two don’t have to worry about getting your bodies back, you should travel and explore the most you can

Mustang and his team agreed with him, these boys deserved this after all they passed through.

**“Remember to oil it every day. Be sure to check that the screws are tight, too. Be sure to wipe off the water when you get out of the tub” Ed and Winry are shown on the train station. Winry is advising Ed about his automail, but he seems to have his mind in something else “Hey, are you listening?” She asks impatient. They hear the train arriving and Ed seems troubled by something. “Good grief, you’re going to break it and have to come back again like that.” He turns his back on her to enter the train “Yeah, yeah, I know” Winry just smile “Whenever, you need maintenance, be sure to call for an appointment”, he stops with one foot on the train “Appointment?” He tuns around facing Winry, but doesn’t says anything. “What? Come out and say it” If possible, he seems even more flushed and nervous**

Ed couldn’t look at Winry, he didn’t know for certain what his future self would say but he had an idea and he was already blushing by it. The adults were smiling at the teens in love

**“Equivalent exchange!” He says loud, his face red “I’ll give you half of my life, If you give me half of yours!” He hold his breath, really worried. Winry looked down exasperate “Why do alchemists have to be like this? The principle of equivalency exchange is all nonsense, isn’t it?” Ed was even more nervous “What did you say?” Winry looked done “It really is nonsense. Never mind half, I’ll give you all of it” She says firmly.**

Ed and Winry blushed really hard.

**Ed seemed surprised, it was Winry turn to blush “Okay, not all of it. Ninety percent … No, 80 percent. Seventy … no, that won’t work. Okay, 85. Yeah! I’d be willing to give you that much” She blabbed really nervous and flushed. Ed started laughing annoying Winry. “Sorry. You really are amazing! You turn equivalent exchange on its ear so easily!” Winry pouted “What do you mean, are you making fun of me?” Ed stands up and approach Winry, he is at least two heads taller than her “No, I’m not. You’ve cheered me up. Thanks. I’m off” he says hugging her tight. She hugs him back and smile “Yeah, come back soon”**

\- Wow Fullmetal, you got yourself a girl – Teased Mustang. Both teens were even more embarrassed, even thought this was the future, the feeling were already in then.

Pinako and Hohenheim were smiling brightly happy that their kids were finally together. Al was happy for them and even happier for himself because now he wouldn’t have to be in the middle of all that sexual tension.

Hughes thought this would be the perfect moment to tease Roy about his lack of girlfriend, even more amused after he saw the other man looking longing at his first subordinate. Riza saw the look the Colonel was giving her and replied with a small smile, who knows what the future could bring?

**The train is show leaving and Winry stays at the station. A woman approaches her “Well, well, Edward is off on a trip, too? They ought to just settle down a while” But Winry says “They’re better off this way. Men that sit around doing nothing are no fun”. Edward is sitting on the train “There’s no point to lessons that don’t bring with them pain. People can’t gain anything without sacrificing something, after all. But once you’ve successfully endured that pain, you gain a heart that is stout enough not to be overcome by anything. Yeah, a heart made Fullmetal.”**

\- Wise words Edward – Izumi says.

\- I can’t believe that is all over – Al says smiling

\- Me neither

\- You two. I am really proud of you, you too faced so much pain and you got over everything – Said Pinako to her surrogate grandsons

\- I am proud too, and I am sure your mother would be proud as well – Hohenheim says making both boys smile.

**The show is finally over but a few pictures are shown. Pinako besides Hohenheim and Trisha’s graves. Armstrong showing his muscles to Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. Miles and Scar side by side. Den and another dog with puppies. Ling emperor. Mustang becoming Fuher, with Hawkeye besides him. Izumi and Sig. And finally, a picture of Edward and Winry, with Al, May, Paniko and Garfiel. In Ed’s arms a young boy, probably four years, and in Winry’s arms a two years old girl.**

\- Wow, I’ll become a father. Winry, we’ll have two kids – Ed couldn’t stop smiling. Besides him Winry was also smiling, she was still a little embarrassed about marring Ed, but she was too happy to care about this.

Mustang was being hugged by Hughes and his team who were congratulation him about becoming the Fuher.

\- Well. That is it, I hope you enjoyed this – The woman said

\- Yeah, this was really amazing, and now that we know all this, we can make a few changes to stop some deaths – Said Mustang looking at Hughes

\- Oh no, I’m sorry. But you won’t remember any of this – She said – But every time you feel like giving up you will have a feeling that everything would be okay.

Before any of then could argue the woman sent they back. They come back to their normal lives, doesn’t remembering anything but with a good feeling inside. Somehow, they knew that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it :)  
> Any grammar error please tell me  
> And kudos and reviwes are always welcome  
> Thank you :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you all had enjoyed it.  
> I am writing the second chapter, but I hope I can post it till the end of the week.  
> Kudos and reviews are always welcome.  
> :D


End file.
